


The Rollercoaster

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, First Kiss, M/M, Roller Coasters, hand holding, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: I had writers block and decided that the best was to get the juices flowing was to write this tiny one shot.Cas is afraid of rollercoasters and Dean offers to hold his hand.





	The Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it anyway.

Cas looked up at the Dualing Dragons roller coaster and let out an audible gulp. It was Charlie's eighteenth birthday and Castiel's dad, Chuck had paid for his circle of friends to go to Universal/Islands of Adventure. Mr. Novak was a well paid novelist and was more then happy to let the kids have fun on his dime. 

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder when he noticed the look on his friends face. Cas turned back giving Dean a small smile, even if his hand on his shoulder made his nerves worse. 

Cas had met Dean when their brothers, Gabriel and Sam started dating. Charlie had actually set them up and that's the history of how these five people became inseparable. 

Charlie grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled him in front of his brother and Sam, who stood in the middle of their group. 

"I know what I want for my birthday." She whispered in his ear. 

"I thought this weekend in the Hard Rock hotel, and tickets to the park were you gift." He was teasing, but there was still a hint of curiosity to his tone. 

"That was your dad's gift. I want you to tell Dean you like him, as my gift." She still had ahold of his arm and gave it a quick squeeze. 

"You are so incredibly lucky you got me to say yes to this. I am not-" the line moved forward and it was time to take their seats. Charlie had wanted to ride the blue dragon first after hearing it was more intense. She ran up and buckled herself in. 

Cas was about to take the spot next to her when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. 

"Can I sit next to you? If you're scared I could even hold your hand." If it wasn't for the attendant asking him to take his seat he might have melted where he stood. He managed to get out a quick nod and Dean followed him to the very back row. 

"That offer still stand?" Cas took in a deep breath as the coaster started foward. Dean gripped his hand tight as the track started to grow steep. 

"Is this the biggest ride you ever been on?" Cas nodded. He knew Dean was trying to distract him, which was nice until the rollercoaster car went from 0 to 60 in a few seconds. Cas squeezed hard as Dean whooped and screamed. He raised his left hand but never let go of Cas. 

The ride only lasted a few minutes and Cas wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that it was over. Once they got back onto the walk way Cas realized the Dean still hadn't let go of his hand. 

He looked down and then up to Dean.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked hesitantly with a smidge of blush on his cheeks. 

"Yes." Cas nodded vigorously and Dean chuckled and pulled him in close. He gave the blue eyed boy a gentle peck on the lips.

"How about this?" Dean bit his lip nervously. Cas replied by leaning in for a longer kiss. They pulled apart, both red as lobsters upon hearing Charlie shout. 

"Best Birthday ever!"


End file.
